


The hazards of exploding pumpkins

by Xenobia



Series: SOLDIER Trio [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Graphic Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween story: Part three of the "SOLDIER Trio" series I wrote.  At a ShinRa company Halloween party, Zack gets up to some mischief and he pulls a prank that doesn't end well...for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hazards of exploding pumpkins

"The hazards of exploding pumpkins"

A Final Fantasy 7 Halloween fanfic

~*************************~

 

Summary: Sephiroth teaches Zack a lesson after a prank goes horribly wrong at the company Halloween party.  Cloud gets caught in the middle of it.  This is set in an AU universe, in which the three of them are lovers.

 

~****************************~

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_ **

**_~****************************~_ **

* * *

"I can't believe I'm here."

 

Zack looked sidelong at his companion questioningly.  "Why not?  You've got as much right to come to the company Halloween party as anyone else, Chocobo."

 

Cloud gave him a sour look and made a sweeping gesture at his own costume.  "No, I mean I can't believe I'm here wearing _this._   I don't even know how you talked me into it."

 

The outfit in question made Cloud fit the nickname Zack had bestowed upon him even better than usual.  He wore his blue cadet uniform but attached to the backside of the belt around his waist was a plume that looked like a chocobo's tail feathers.  He had a harness on over his sweater that connected to a pair of fluffy yellow cherub-like wings in the back and a matching plume of feathers crowned his head via a band.  He had a pair of novelty slippers on his feet that resembled bird claws.  He'd lifted the beak mask off of his nose and mouth and propped it on his forehead like a pair of sunglasses.

 

Zack chuckled.  "Don't be that way, Cloud.  It's cute on you!  Besides-" he pointed at the fluffy brown ears crowning his head, "-I'm wearing a costume, too." 

 

To honor his deceased mentor's memory, Zack had chosen to dress up like a wolf.  Angeal had always compared him to an eager puppy and now he wore a faux-fur wolf's tail, a pair of ears and plushy paw slippers.  He'd drawn on his face to black out the tip of his nose to resemble a dog's nose, too.  To complete the image, he'd bought a spiked dog collar and now wore it around his neck, complete with a fake license.

 

Cloud looked him up and down and shrugged grudgingly.  "I guess it could be worse.  Where is the General?"  He looked around the ballroom, searching for a familiar head of gorgeous silver hair.

 

 "No idea," Zack confessed.  He grabbed a couple of fluted champagne glasses from a passing waiter's tray and handed one to Cloud.  Leaning closer to the blond, he muttered: "And call him Sephiroth, for crying out loud!  You're off duty and you're sleeping with the guy so I don't think he'd mind."

 

Cloud lowered his eyes modestly and took a drink from his champagne.  "Yuck," he said with a grimace after swallowing.

 

He looked around and spotted the bar.  He went over to it and set the glass down on top of it.  Zack followed and decided to do the same after taking a swallow of the drink himself.

 

"Hey bartender, can we get a couple of beers?" Zack inquired.  To Cloud, he murmured, "I think rich people are the only ones that like this shit."  He pointed meaningfully at the rejected champagne glasses.

 

"Maybe," answered Cloud.  "Or maybe we just don't have any class."

 

The bartender passed a couple of bottles of beer to them and Zack took his and saluted the man before taking a swig.  He winked at Cloud when he lowered the bottle again.  "We've got plenty of class.  We're just not uptight." 

 

"There aren't many other people in costume," Cloud observed.  A faint blush of embarrassment colored his cheeks as Soldier operatives, company executives and Turk agents looked at him and Zack as they passed by.  Most of them dressed formally for the occasion and some wore masquerade masks but very few were in full costume for the occasion.

 

"They're missing out on the fun," Zack insisted.

 

"Do you think the Gen....er...Sephiroth will even show up?"

 

Zack smirked knowingly at his younger boyfriend; amused by the eagerness Cloud was trying to hide.  Sephiroth had been away on a mission during the week and neither of them had gotten a chance to see him since he got back yesterday.  He could empathize with Cloud's impatience.  He'd missed having their silver stallion in his bed, too.

 

"He'll show up," Zack assured him.  "He might not want to, but he's got to make an appearance for a little while, at least.  That's the burden of being an icon and role model, for you."  He sighed.  "Too bad I couldn't convince him to dress up.  I tried to talk him into wearing a cat costume but I'm not as convincing over the phone as I am in person, you know?"

 

Cloud looked at him with wide blue eyes.  "A...cat costume?"

 

"Well yeah," Zack answered with a grin.  "You've got to admit, with his eyes it would be perfect.  We'd make a slammin' trio at this party, don't you think?"

 

"I think you're crazy," Cloud said without apology, before taking a few hefty swallows of his beer.  The music started up and the techno-pop beat drowned out what he said after that.

 

Zack chuckled and reached out to ruffle Cloud's soft, golden spikes.  "Who's crazier; the crazy guy or the dude that fucks him?"

 

Cloud choked on his next drink of beer and he shot an alarmed look around to be sure nobody heard Zack's reply.  "Zack!" he hissed when he recovered, glaring at the taller man.  His shapely mouth worked as he tried to think of something else to add, but Zack had sufficiently flustered him to the point where he couldn't manage more than a protesting utterance of his name.

 

Zack's grin broadened and he slipped a hand down covertly and pinched Cloud on the ass.  "You _know_ you love it, sexy thing." 

 

"Whatever," Cloud muttered crossly.  "Can we go now?  People are staring at me and I feel like a dick."

 

"They're staring at you because they want some of that sweet ass of yours," Zack predicted with a leer, encouraged by Cloud's endearing mortification.  He grew bolder and patted the blond's rump familiarly, leaning in to murmur in his ear.  "Too bad for them I only share with Seph."

 

The reaction was perfect.  The light flush on Cloud's fair cheeks darkened further and Zack noted with satisfaction that despite his evident embarrassment, the crotch of Cloud's pants was beginning to tent in response to his touch and insinuations.  Maybe they _should_ leave soon.  Zack was getting turned on and the urge to keep touching Cloud in ways that weren't appropriate in public was growing stronger by the minute.

 

"We can go in a few minutes," Zack promised, "but first, I want to liven up this party a little."  He saw President Shinra approaching the buffet line and he smirked.  He couldn't stand the fat bastard and he was about to take him down a few pegs.  He reached into a pocket and procured a small remote device, showing it to Cloud before turning it on and arming it.  The little red light at the top of the remote began to blink.

 

"Zack, what the hell is that?" Cloud asked, eyeing the thing with suspicious dread.  "What are you up to?"

 

Zack replaced the remote in his pocket and looked at the buffet table in the center of the ballroom.  "See those jack-o-lanterns on the buffet?"

 

Cloud followed his gaze and nodded.

 

"In about two minutes, they're going to be all over the place."  Zack sniggered.  He guessed it was enough time to get President Shinra showered with pumpkin bits.  The man was predictably taking his time piling his plate with food.  Tseng was unfortunately near him, acting as his bodyguard for the night.  The Turk was going to get it too but getting caught in the crossfire was a hazard of the occupation. 

 

Cloud stared back and forth between Zack and the buffet tables.  "You...you've put _bombs_ in those pumpkins?" 

 

"Only little ones," Zack assured him.  "Relax, they're harmless.  They pack just enough punch to blow up the pumpkins and liven things up a little."

 

"You're crazy," Cloud reiterated, backing slowly away.  "You've been hanging out with Reno too much." Rufus Shinra now joined his father and Tseng at the buffet line and with him were Reno and Rude.  Reno was wearing a masquerade mask designed in the likeness of a fox's face.  It was ironic that the very man who Cloud suspected to be a bad influence on Zack was about to be one of the victims of his prank.

 

Zack grabbed his arm to stop him.  "Come on, every year somebody pulls a prank at these parties.  Nobody's going to know I pulled this one, so stick around and watch.  It'll be funny!"

 

Cloud's eyes widened, going past Zack's shoulder to the buffet table in the distance behind him.  "Sephiroth," he said, pointing.  "Sephiroth's at the buffet, Zack!"

 

Zack turned, thinking that Cloud was pulling his leg to make him disarm the bombs.  To his horror, he saw that he wasn't.  Sephiroth looked immaculate and gorgeous in the black and white tux he'd worn for the occasion and his silken hair fell free down his back like a silvery cloak.  He was quietly selecting portions of food from the buffet, speaking only to answer questions directed at him from the President and his son.  All that hair was about to be splattered with pumpkin guts and while Zack had heard of botanicals being good for the hair, he doubted Sephiroth would appreciate it.

 

"Turn if off!"  Cloud's face was pale and the plume on his head swayed as he kept looking between Zack and Sephiroth.  "Hurry, Zack!"

 

"I'm trying...I'm trying!"  Zack frantically pushed the yellow button again and again but the light on the remote kept blinking.  Either the transmitter was screwed or he'd messed up when he wired the little explosives.  They weren't going to disarm.

 

Cloud shook his head and backed away.  "I'm gone."

 

Zack turned his head to see the blond dashing toward the exit without a backwards glance.  "Chicken!" he accused in a shout.  The fact that Cloud was dressed as a bird as he ran away only lent weight to the accusation. 

 

He didn't have time to worry about Cloud abandoning him.  Zack started toward the buffet table with the intention of pulling Sephiroth away from it before the bombs went off but it was too late.  The time was up and just as Seph was ladling a serving of punch into his glass, all three of the jack-o-lanterns decorating the buffet table burst open and flew into pieces with a bang.  The DJ abruptly stopped the music and all of the guests quieted down and stared.  For a few seconds, there was utter silence except for Reno's swearing.  President Shinra was covered in pieces of pumpkin, along with everyone else at the buffet line. 

 

Rude had been in the process of selecting a kabob of beef and vegetables and he stood frozen with the skewer halfway to his plate.  A large piece of orange pulp slid down off the top of his bald head and he turned his shaded gaze to his partner, who was cussing up a storm beside him.  The President and the others also looked at Reno and the redhead abruptly stopped swearing and held his hands up defensively.

 

"Motherfu-" Reno broke off in mid-swear.  "Hey, don't look at _me_!  I can't claim credit for this one, yo!"

 

President Shinra cast a glance at his son and Rufus snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Oh please, as if I'd stoop to something so juvenile."

 

Sephiroth calmly put his glass down and reached up with slow, dignified grace to wipe bits of pumpkin off his face and pull them out of his hair.  His eyes scanned the room and narrowed on Zackary, who stood there pale-faced with the remote in his hand.  Realizing he was holding a damning piece of evidence, the Lieutenant hastily put his hand holding the device behind his back and gave Sephiroth what he hoped was an innocent, disarming smile.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

Cloud made it back to his barracks in record time and he quickly changed out of his costume, threw himself down on his bunk and grabbed the book he'd been reading.  He'd lost one of his bird slippers on the way there but he hardly cared.  He opened it to the bookmarked page and reclined, hoping that if anyone came questioning him he would appear completely innocent of involvement in the prank.

 

 _~"I wasn't feeling well so I left and came back here to lay down and read,"~_ he mentally rehearsed as he scanned the text in the book without really seeing it.  _~"Someone planted pumpkin bombs?  No, I don't know anything about that.  It must have happened after I left."_ ~

 

The minutes ticked by and he was able to calm down and review the situation after a while, when nobody came to accuse him.  He was blessedly alone in his assigned barracks-all of the other infantry personnel he shared the room with were out celebrating the holiday.  His rational mind kicked in as his panic faded a bit and he began to realize a few things. 

 

He bit his lip as guilt washed over him.  If they found out Zack was responsible he could get into a heap of trouble and Cloud had abandoned him without a second thought.  Knowing that Sephiroth was about to become one of the victims only helped convince Cloud to get out faster.  It was Zack's own fault if he got caught though, wasn't it?  Cloud tried to stop him, after all.  It was a boneheaded thing to do even without Sephiroth getting caught up in it.

 

As he thought about it, he realized something else that made him groan.  Fleeing the scene just before it happened was probably stupider than sticking around, now that he thought of it.  If anybody noticed him leaving in such a hurry, just before the pumpkins exploded, he could probably expect to be on the list of suspects.  He'd possibly just framed himself for Zack's "crime" in his effort to distance himself from it.

 

"Damn it," Cloud muttered, dropping his open book over his face.  "People are going to think _I'm_ the one that did it, now!"

 

A familiar, sensually masculine voice answered him from the open doorway.  "I wouldn't worry about that, Private Strife."

 

Cloud pulled the book down over his nose to peek over the top of it at Sephiroth, who was walking into the room.  He'd removed most of the pumpkin bits but there were still traces of it on his tux and in his hair.  His serpentine gaze was cool and unreadable on him as he approached Cloud's bunk and stood over him.  He held up the plushy "bird foot" that Cloud lost in the hallway on his mad dash to get to his room and he dropped it on his bunk. 

 

"I believe this is yours?  You see, it's common knowledge that you don't have the personality to plan something like this," Sephiroth went on as Cloud peered warily up at him.  "I admit I was curious when I saw you leave in such a hurry, but after being treated to that delightful shower of produce and seeing the guilt on Zack's face, the answer was rather apparent."

 

Cloud flushed and sat up, closing his book and setting it aside.  "Sir, he didn't mean to get you with it."

 

"I'm sure he didn't," agreed Sephiroth with a faint smirk.  "That's inconsequential, however."

 

Fearful of what might happen to Zack, Cloud went on.  "He said people pull pranks every year.  I tried to stop him and he _did_ try to turn off the bombs when he saw you at the buffet, but something was wrong with the remote and it wouldn't respond.  You...you aren't going to hurt him, are you?"

 

Sephiroth appeared to consider the question.  "He'll receive fitting punishment, nothing more.  Sometimes when housebreaking a puppy you have to rub his nose in the mess he makes, after all."

 

Cloud crinkled his brow in confusion.  "Oh.  Um, he won't lose his rank or anything, will he?"

 

Sephiroth shook his head.  "I seem to be the only one who's made the connection and even if I weren't, our good lieutenant is too valuable on the field for them to consider more than probation.  The punishment will fit the crime, so don't concern yourself."

 

That was the second subtle comment Sephiroth had made and Cloud imagined all sorts of scenarios as he wondered what the General planned to do to Zack.  His thoughts were interrupted when Sephiroth spoke again.

 

"Report to Lieutenant Fair's quarters and wait there."  Sephiroth pulled another small bit of pumpkin out of his hair with a grimace of distaste.  "I'm going to get cleaned up.  I think this should be a learning experience for you, Strife."

 

Cloud gulped and stood up to salute him.  "Yes sir."

 

A brief smile flitted over Sephiroth's lips before he turned and walked out of the barrack room.  He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at Cloud, scanning him leisurely with thoughtful green eyes.  "Oh and Cloud," he purred, "I thought the tail feathers you wore tonight were...interesting.  Perhaps you'd be inclined to wear them again for my personal enjoyment."

 

Cloud couldn't very well refuse him so he nodded.

 

~*************************************~

* * *

Cloud knocked on Zack's door and he heard a muffled response from inside.  He waited but Zack never came to open the door.  "Zack?  It's Cloud," he called.  "Are you going to let me in?"

 

He heard the other man respond but he couldn't understand what he was saying.  It sounded like Zack was mumbling or something.  "What?  I couldn't understand that."

 

Zack yelled again and he finally understood the word "key" in the response.  Guessing that he was in the shower or doing something else that prevented him from coming to the door, Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring to find the copy Zack had given him to his quarters.  Once he located it, he unlocked the door and walked inside.

 

"Zack, where are you?" Cloud said as he shut the door behind him.

 

"Kitchen!"  Zack's voice was still muffled.

 

Shaking his head, Cloud walked through the short hallway to the arch opening into the small kitchen area.  "What, are you stuffing your face or something?  You couldn't tear yourself away from food long enough to...to..." Cloud trailed off as he found Zack and saw why his voice sounded so muffled and why he couldn't come to the door.  "Wh-what in the...!"

 

Glaring balefully at Cloud from atop Zack's shoulders was a large jack-o-lantern in place of his head.  Even more curious, it was on backwards.  Zack's body was facing away from Cloud and his wrists were securely bound behind his back with a pair of thick manacles.  They weren't standard-issue cuffs and Cloud guessed they were made of an alloy that was too strong for even someone of Zack's enhanced strength to break them easily.  Zack was stumbling around blindly, turning his head this way and that.  The pumpkin bumped into one of the overhead cabinets and Zack stumbled a bit. 

 

Guessing that Sephiroth was responsible for cuffing him and jamming the scowling jack-o-lantern over his head, Cloud took a moment to gather his wits.  "What-" he began, but he had to stop as laughter threatened.  He cleared his throat and tried again.  "H-how did this happen?"

 

"Cloud?" Zack stopped aimlessly wandering and turned at the sound of his voice.  "Help!  Get this thing off me!"

 

"Why is it on backwards?" Cloud asked, still struggling not to laugh.  Zack's wolf tail swished as he struggled against his restraints and tried to hold his balance.  It only made the scene more comical.

 

"I tried to use the counter-side to pull it off," Zack answered in a miserable, distorted voice.  "I only ended up turning it around and now I can't breathe!  Come on man, it _stinks_ in here!"

 

"If you can smell it, then you can breathe," reasoned Cloud, but he reached up and caught hold of the pumpkin on either side.  "Hold still, dummy!  I can't pull it off with you flailing around like that!"

 

Zack obediently stopped struggling and Cloud twisted and pulled upwards on the pumpkin.  He was having trouble getting it up past the brunet's chin and he sighed.

 

"Here, try bending over," suggested Cloud.  "You pull away while I pull at the pumpkin, okay?"

 

Zack nodded and the jack-o-lantern wobbled on his shoulders with the motion.  He bent forward clumsily and Cloud tried again.  Their combined efforts finally resulted in Cloud stumbling backwards into the wall, clutching the liberated pumpkin in his arms while Zack fell flat on his ass.  Cloud set the pumpkin on the floor and hurried to his boyfriend's side, torn between amusement and concern as Zack panted for breath.

 

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked him.  Zack looked thoroughly miserable, bearing a convincing likeness to a disciplined puppy.  His fluffy ears had been squashed down by the weight of the pumpkin and they drooped over his equally flattened sable hair.  His face was sweaty and his lips were frowning.

 

"I could have suffocated," he complained.

 

"I think that's why Sephiroth sent me to 'report' here," Cloud guessed as he pulled the headband that held Zack's wolf ears to his head off.  "He must have come to my room right after he finished with you and I guess he knew you'd get yourself in trouble if you were left alone for too long."

 

Zack was practically pouting.  "This is _worse_ than what I did."

 

Cloud chuckled helplessly and brushed the other man's bangs out of his eyes.  He'd never seen Zack look so boyishly perturbed and it was kind of cute.  "Hey, I'm sorry I took off like that," he apologized, kissing Zack on the mouth briefly.  "I panicked.  Do you know where the keys to these cuffs are?"

 

"Seph's probably got them," Zack sighed.  "So they're not coming off until he's ready to take them off, unless you get a blowtorch.  Don't worry Chocobo...I don't blame you.  I screwed up and now I've got to own it...can't expect you to take my blows with me when you had nothing to do with it."

 

"Here, I'll help you up," offered Cloud.  With effort, he aided the larger man and got him to his feet.  "Sephiroth told me to wait here so I don't think you'll be stuck in those cuffs all night."

 

Zack snorted and looked at him sidelong.  "Don't you know better, by now?  Anyway, my head stinks.  I hate to ask, but will you wash my hair for me and help me get cleaned up?"

 

Cloud nodded, grinning again.  "Sure.  Let's get you to the bathroom."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

"Well that was a fun challenge."  Cloud surveyed his handiwork.  He'd managed to get Zack mostly undressed but he couldn't get his sweater off so Zack insisted that he cut it open with scissors.  Fortunately, the lieutenant had an abundant supply of replacements so it was a small loss.  Showering with him had been rather fun...especially since he couldn't let his hands wander as usual.  Cloud enjoyed exploring his body at leisure without Zack being able to stop him or take over and now, the lieutenant's fresh briefs barely held the erection he had as a result.

 

"You teasing little shit," Zack complained, peering out from under the towel Cloud had draped over his head.  "When I get out of these, there's gonna be some payback."

 

Cloud shrugged.  "If you say so."  He reached up and started towel-drying Zack's dark hair.  "Don't be such a wuss.  I never get the chance to touch you the way I want to because you're always attacking me."

 

"That's you're fault for being so damned cute," Zack accused, but he sighed with pleasure as Cloud's actions massaged his scalp.  "Why don't you take that robe off?  It's not like you're going to need it for long anyhow."

 

Cloud smirked and removed the towel from Zack's head.  "I think I'm just going to leave it on, for now.  Is there anything else you need?"

 

"Yeah, scratch my nose?"  Zack made a face as he tried to wiggle his nose.

 

Cloud did as he requested and lightly scratched the bridge of the taller man's nose, grinning with amusement all the while.  "I think an itchy nose is going to be the least of your problems tonight," he predicted.

 

As if on cue, the sound of the front door opening and closing reached their ears and Sephiroth's cool, sensual voice called out.  "Zackary?  I trust you've survived?"

 

Zack and Cloud looked at one another with identical expressions of wariness.  As usual, it was impossible to tell what sort of mood Sephiroth was in by the tone of his voice.  "Be out in a minute, Seph," Zack called.  To Cloud, he muttered; "Keep your fingers crossed for me, kid."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

Sephiroth was hard-put not to smile when the objects of his lust emerged from the bathroom and joined him in the living room.  Zack was wearing a pair of dark blue briefs and although he'd obviously just finished showering, his damp hair was already drying into the customary spiked style he wore it in.  Cloud stood next to him in a white bathrobe, looking equally delightful.

 

"Have we learned our lesson, Zackary?"

 

Zack shrugged as best he could with his arms bound behind his back.  "I think you might need to punish me a little more, Seph.  You know how hard-headed I am."

 

Cloud gave him such an alarmed, disbelieving look that Sephiroth chuckled before he could stop himself.  Clearly, the blond hadn't quite gotten used to Zack's masochistic side yet.  "Defiant and foolish as ever, I see."

 

Zack tried to shrug again and he leered at the General unflinchingly.  "Yup, that's me.  You know I've got no shame.  So, what are you going to do about it?"

 

Sephiroth got up off the couch and approached the two of them, keeping his serpentine gaze locked with Zack's.  "If I told you, I'd spoil the surprise."

 

  Cloud meekly lowered his eyes as Sephiroth approached but Zack held his gaze steadily, wearing a crooked, daring grin all the while.  Sephiroth noticed that the dog collar was still fastened around Zack's throat and he grunted with approval, shooting an appreciative glance at Cloud before reaching into his pocket.

 

"Quite thoughtful of you to leave him collared, Strife.  It seems you've come to know me better than I suspected."  He produced a leash from his pocket and he fastened the end of it to Zack's collar with a sharp, predatory smile.  Before Zack could say or do anything, he gave the leash a firm yank, making the sable-haired man stumble with a curse.  "Come along, Zackary.  We've some training to do before I'm satisfied."

 

Zack had no choice but to follow as Sephiroth tugged on the leash and started toward the bedroom.  Cloud quietly followed, clearly not knowing what else to do.  His docile nature pleased Sephiroth and the General spared him a brief, quiet smile to let him know that he approved of his actions.  Leading Zack by the leash, he walked into the lieutenant's bedroom with Cloud following closely behind.  He gave his captive no chance to gather his wits or dignity, shoving him rudely face-down on the half-made bed before Zack could even regain his balance. 

 

"Easy, Seph," Zack grunted, struggling to roll over so that his face wasn't planted in the mattress. 

 

Sephiroth climbed onto the bed and straddled Zack before he could turn over, efficiently pinning him down.  Zack swore breathlessly and Cloud started forward to help him but the raven-haired man laughed, revealing that he was quite enjoying the struggle.

 

"Looks like I pissed off our stallion, Goldie," Zack muttered as he turned his head to the side and winked at Cloud.

 

"Oh, I'm not angry," countered Sephiroth as he caught hold of a handful of Zack's hair and forced his head back.  He bent over and ran his tongue over the side of Zack's jaw.  "Not yet.  I promise, you'd rather not have me angry, Zackary."

 

"Wouldn't want that," agreed Zack in a strained voice.  He tried to turn his head to give Sephiroth a kiss but the General didn't allow it, forcing his head down none too gently.  Zack groaned softly but he didn't fight him.

 

"Cloud, fetch the toys from Zack's closet, would you?"  Sephiroth took his eyes off his captive and settled his gaze on the blond.  Cloud gulped and nodded, shooting a worried look at Zack before complying.  "Don't worry," soothed Sephiroth in a more gentle tone, "Your mentor is more useful to me unbroken."

 

Cloud hurried to the closet to retrieve Zack's "goodie bag", evidently comforted by Sephiroth's assurances.  While he was busy collecting the backpack, Sephiroth ground his hips against Zack's ass to demonstrate his arousal.  He smirked when Zack pushed his bottom against him with eager desire.  That was what he loved about Zack; he could take on any role as if born into it, whether it was a dominant or submissive position.  Sephiroth bowed over his captive again and cupped his jaw with one gloved hand; forcing his head to the side to give him the kiss he'd denied him earlier.  Zack's faint groan of desire gratified Sephiroth and he pushed his tongue past his lips to explore inside of his mouth.

 

Cloud approached with the bag and Zack broke the kiss to give it an anxious look that wasn't entirely feigned.  Sephiroth reared back and lifted off of Zack's bottom to smack his ass with a sharp, stinging blow that made him yelp.

 

"Did I give you permission to stop kissing me, Zackary?"

 

"Uh, no," answered Zack in a confused tone.  "Sorry."

 

Sephiroth turned his attention away from him and reached for the bag, unzipping it while Cloud watched.  He dug through the contents until he found the ball gag and he withdrew it and handed it to Cloud with a nod.  Taking the hint, the blond took the item and fastened it around Zack's head, carefully fitting the spongy ball between his teeth.  Zack must have winked at him because Cloud suddenly smiled in the middle of his action.

 

"Cloud," Sephiroth murmured, "since you've done such a wonderful job getting him ready for me, perhaps you should go first."

 

Cloud looked wary and confused as his blue eyes shot from Zack to Sephiroth.  "I...I've never topped."

 

"Do whatever feels best for you then," Sephiroth encouraged.  He reached out and stroked the blond's drying hair away from his eyes.  "There's lubricant and condoms in the backpack.  I'll gladly help you."

 

Zack mumbled around his gag and Sephiroth smacked the back of his head lightly.  "Quiet.  Your part in this endeavor is to please, not to speak."

 

Cloud's blush was as much from arousal as bashfulness, Sephiroth knew.  He fished the lubricant and condoms out of the backpack before untying his robe and sliding it off of his body.  Both Sephiroth and Zack studied him with admiration, enjoying the sight of his nude young body and the erection poking out from the triangle of golden pubes on his pelvis.  Cloud lowered his gaze as he uncapped the lubricant.

 

~********************************~

* * *

It was awkward getting Zack positioned without the use of his hands, but Cloud decided it was best to have him sitting against the headboard so that he could ride him.  A few moments after getting ready with Sephiroth's help and putting the condom on Zack, Cloud was straddling him and lowering his body down onto his erection.  Sephiroth had taken his jacket and harness off and he knelt shirtless behind Cloud with his hands settled on his hips, guiding his motions as he kissed his neck.  Poor Zack was unable to voice his pleasure beyond a few muffled grunts as Cloud took him into his body and began to rock on top of him. 

 

Cloud's breath burst past his lips with a moan as Zack's cock sank into him.  One of Sephiroth's hands released his hips and reached out to grab hold of Zack's trailing leash.  The General picked it up and offered it to Cloud, his breath hot and heavy against his ear.  Cloud took the offering, surprised by what a turn-on it was.  He wound the leash around his hand and tugged on it, forcing Zack to lean towards him as he found his rhythm.  He couldn't kiss his dark-haired lover on the mouth due to the ball gag but he brushed his lips over Zack's jaw and throat, groaning softly with pleasure as the engorged shaft inside of him pressed against his prostrate.

 

Zack echoed his groans and soft cries of pleasure, tilting his head back and thrusting beneath him.  Sephiroth took his gloves off and began to stroke Cloud's erect cock, murmuring encouragement to him as he rode Zack.  He fell into it quickly, forgetting his modesty as the pleasure washed over him.  Cloud moaned his lovers' names alternately and undulated with greater speed and force.  Sephiroth's skillful strokes combined with Zack's hard dick quickly brought him to the brink and he found it nearly impossible to hold his cries back.

 

"Unh...oh...I'm coming," warned Cloud desperately as the pressure reached its peak.  He felt Sephiroth's silken hair falling over his shoulder and chest as the General kissed the side of his neck and nibbled his ear.  Zack's nostrils flared and he struggled instinctively against his bonds, pumping his hips sharply in an effort to bring Cloud to orgasm faster.  His deep, muffled groans of pleasure turned Cloud on even more and the blond started bouncing on top of him desperately.  Sephiroth pinched Cloud's right nipple and growled low in his throat as he jerked him off faster.

 

The orgasm was abrupt and powerful, causing a shout to erupt from Cloud's throat.  Sephiroth stopped teasing his nipple to clamp his palm over Cloud's mouth and muffle his cry as the blond shuddered and clenched rhythmically around Zack's pumping sex.  Zack groaned heavily, stimulated beyond control by the contractions.  He unloaded inside of Cloud and panted heavily around the gag stuffed into his mouth.  Cloud felt a moment of guilt when he realized he'd splattered Zack's chest with his seed, but it was a fleeting feeling that was quickly remedied when Sephiroth took the sterile wipes out of the bag and began to clean the mess up.

 

Sated and relaxed, Cloud sighed heavily and stroked Zack's chest before easing himself up and climbing off of him.  He removed the condom from Zack's softening member and took it to the bathroom to flush it.  When he returned to the bedroom, he was treated to the sight of Zack lying on his stomach with Sephiroth straddling him again.  Evidently, the General had already lubed his fingers up and Zack groaned as Sephiroth slipped two of them inside of him and began to pump slowly. 

 

"You're such a slut for authority," Sephiroth purred into Zack's ear, rubbing the bulge in his leather pants against the valley between his buttocks.  "You pretend to be a rebel but what you really want is the firm hand of your master, isn't it?"  To demonstrate his point, Sephiroth grasped the back of Zack's neck with his free hand and forced his head down. 

 

The sight of it made Cloud's cock re-awaken.  This was the first time he'd ever seen Zack in this position before and it was ridiculously hot.  The man usually took on a seme role in their encounters and the sight of him submitting like this was something Cloud was sure he'd never forget.  Sephiroth turned his head and looked at him, his emerald gaze sweeping his form. 

 

"Well Strife, what are you waiting for?" he demanded.  "Come and assist me."

 

Unsure of what was expected of him but unwilling to try the General's patience, Cloud joined his two lovers on the bed.  Seeing the way Sephiroth's crotch was straining, he guessed that relieving him of his pants wasn't a bad idea.  Cloud embraced Sephiroth from behind, acting much bolder than he felt.  He fumbled with the taller man's belt before tugging it free and dropping it on the floor.  Sephiroth murmured his approval as Cloud dragged his fly down and undid the button on his pants.  Zack was moaning around the ball gag and humping the mattress as Sephiroth's long fingers steadily fucked him.

 

Cloud finished unzipping Sephiroth's pants and he tugged them down, freeing his erection from the confines.  He was glad that Sephiroth had chosen not to put on underwear and he gripped the General's cock eagerly and pulled on it, admiring the length and girth.  Sephiroth shifted his hips and turned his head, his mouth seeking out Cloud's.  The blond gladly reciprocated the kiss and he bumped his growing arousal against Sephiroth's naked ass, too aroused by now to care whether it was appropriate.

 

"Do you want to see me fuck Zackary, Cloud?" Sephiroth murmured against his lips after a moment.  His fingers continued to thrust back and forth inside of the bound lieutenant as he spoke, prompting low groans and grunts from him.

 

"Yes," admitted Cloud boldly before kissing him again.  "Please."

 

Zack mumbled something behind his gag and Sephiroth smacked him on the ass again to quiet him down.  Cloud swore he heard Zack snicker softly and he again marveled over unshakable sense of humor.  Sephiroth rubbed the smooth cheek he'd just slapped with slow, possessive circles and he pushed the fingers of his other hand in deep and moved them.  Zack gasped and tensed with a grunt of pleasure.  Sephiroth kept rubbing inside of him until Zack was panting heavily and moaning around the gag.

 

"I think we're ready to move on," announced Sephiroth with satisfaction.  He removed his fingers from inside of Zack and reached for the sterile wipes first.  Cloud grabbed them for him and offered him one loyally, his eyes flicking between him and Zack with lust.  Sephiroth thanked him elegantly and wiped his hand off before balling the wipe up and tossing it in the little waste bin near the nightstand. 

 

He didn't bother taking his pants or boots off.  He tugged the pants down to expose himself and he grasped Zack's hips and lifted them, positioning the other man so that his ass was in the air.  Zack was unable to use his arms to support his upper body so his cheek rested flat against the mattress.  Cloud moved around his two lovers and thoughtfully grabbed a pillow, propping it under Zack's head for support.  He swallowed and self-consciously brushed his mouth with his hand, sure that he was salivating at the sight of the powerful lieutenant in such a vulnerable, arousing pose.  Zack's cock was fully erect again and Cloud reached under his hips to pet it while Sephiroth lubed up and positioned himself. 

 

Cloud couldn't tear his eyes away as Sephiroth's cock drove steadily into Zack's body.  The hoarse moan that rattled in Zack's throat indicated that he hadn't had it this way in a while and Cloud stroked his hair soothingly, hoping Seph would take it easy on him.  Evidently, Sephiroth wasn't wholly immune to the sound of discomfort lacing Zack's moan and to Cloud's relief, he eased up a bit and gave the brunet a breather.

 

"I don't do this often enough," Sephiroth said huskily, running his hands over Zack's straining, arched back.  "You're quite snug, Zackary."

 

Zack thoughtlessly tried to reply and he got another smack on the butt for his trouble.  He lapsed into silence but he looked up at Cloud with a twinkle in his eyes.  It seemed he wasn't as uncomfortable as Cloud first suspected.

 

"You're a weirdo," Cloud whispered to Zack, even as he stroked his erection from root to tip.  Zack's eyes closed and he sighed in pleasure, not denying the accusation. 

 

Sephiroth's hand reached down and fondled his balls, drawing another moan from him.  He began to move again, slowly thrusting in and out of Zack's tight ass.  Zack did his best to move in synch with Sephiroth's pumping but restricted as he was, he couldn't do much.  Sephiroth certainly didn't seem to mind.  After a little while, Sephiroth started thrusting harder.  Zack's cries grew louder behind the ball gag and a light flush of passion spread over his face.  Cloud felt the moisture of precum against his fingers as he fondled the tip of Zack's erection and he started jerking him off faster.

 

Sephiroth suddenly reached around and caught hold of Cloud's wrist.  With a shake of his silver head, he smirked at the blond.  "We don't want our unruly pup to get off too fast, Cloud.  Fetch the cock strap from the bag for me, would you?"  He slowed the pump of his hips and gripped the base of Zack's cock firmly-just on time, too.  Zack gave an uncommon whimper and tried to pump his hips restlessly but he had no maneuverability in his current position.  His eyes were tightly shut and his cock twitched in Sephiroth's hand.

 

Cloud felt a moment of pity for Zack and he guessed that the mumbled complaints he was trying to voice were likely swear words.  Predictably, Sephiroth's palm firmly cracked against Zack's ass again and the dark-haired Soldier yelped and went silent, panting heavily.  Cloud looked at Sephiroth's intense, slit-pupiled eyes and decided it wasn't a good idea to hesitate.  He stretched out over the bed and searched through the open bag hastily.  He found the adjustable strap after a few moments and he bit back a smile as he remembered the last time Sephiroth had used it on him.  Seph and Zack had gotten him so turned on that he actually popped the button on the device and blown his load in Sephiroth's mouth before the General could remove it.

 

"Having memories, are we?" Sephiroth purred.  He pushed deeply into Zack and rocked from side to side, making him moan. 

 

"Sorry," apologized Cloud with a blush of mortification.  "I guess I'll never look at one of these the same way again."

 

"Let's just hope Zackary doesn't share your...talent for escaping these things," Sephiroth said dryly.

 

Zack suddenly chuckled behind the gag at the reminder of Cloud's "Power Orgasm".  His amusement was cut short when Sephiroth took the strap from Cloud and skillfully fastened it around the base of his sex, tightening it just enough to prevent orgasm.  His laughter became a bereaved groan and rather than spanking him again, Sephiroth rubbed his bottom with patient authority, as if petting a rebellious animal.

 

"Be thankful I'm not making you wear your pumpkin while I discipline you, Lieutenant."

 

Cloud saw Zack roll his eyes and he thought it was probably a good thing that Sephiroth couldn't see it from his point of view.  As fast as Zack was climbing the ranks of SOLDIER, Cloud doubted that he would ever outrank Sephiroth when it came to their sexual activities.  As Sephiroth resumed his steady, firm thrusts, Zack demonstrated this point with increasingly desperate sounds of need.  Growing more restless by the minute from watching the two of them, Cloud fell into a habit he'd taken up since getting involved with the two of them and he began stroking himself off while he enjoyed the show.  Sephiroth's hot gaze swept over him approvingly and he began to pump harder, a grunt of pleasure escaping his parted lips.

 

Zack was rapidly losing what was left of his cool and he demonstrated it as he mindlessly struggled against his bonds and started swearing in earnest behind his gag.  Cloud could tell that Seph was stroking just the right spot with each thrust because Zack tensed each time and his cries rose briefly in volume every time Sephiroth pumped.  It only took a few minutes of watching the encounter and stroking himself off for Cloud to reach his peak again and he had enough sense to angle his erection away from Zack's sweating face as he came.  Zack opened his eyes and witnessed his release and the lieutenant growled in frustration and pushed back against Sephiroth's cock as it entered him again.

 

Sephiroth reached down and began to stroke Zack's swollen erection with calm, steady motions, even as the motions of his pelvis became jerky and uneven with his approaching orgasm.  He gave Zack a satisfied, wicked smile when the brunet choked an indecipherable plea.  Cloud caught his breath and grabbed one of the wipes from the bag to clean himself up and he felt acute sympathy for poor Zack.

 

"Um...Sir...can I take the strap off of him now?"

 

"Soon enough," promised Sephiroth breathlessly.  "I assure you, he can handle it for a while longer."

 

Cloud wasn't so sure about that.  Looking into Zack's eyes, he saw a distinct loss of coherency and he doubted the man could even understand what they were saying any longer.  He bit his lip and stroked a few unruly locks of hair away from Zack's perspiration-beaded forehead, trying to soothe him without disobeying Sephiroth.  Just when he was about to plead his case to the General again, Sephiroth groaned heavily and bowed over Zack's tense back, pushing in hard and deep as he came inside of him.

 

Sephiroth took a few moments to recover, still leisurely fondling Zack's package as he caught his breath.  He eased out of the brunet and gave the nod to Cloud as he got up to go to the restroom and clean himself off.  Cloud immediately pulled the ball gag off of Zack's head and reached down to free his cock from the restrictive strap.

 

"Thank you, Sunshine," Zack panted as he rolled onto his side and shook his bangs out of his eyes.  "Seriously man, I'm about to explode, here!"

 

Cloud couldn't help but smile a little as he reached down and began to stroke Zack's rigid length.  "Guess I'm soft-hearted."

 

Zack groaned and pushed into his fondling hand desperately, licking his lips.  "Thank Shiva for that, baby."

 

Sephiroth returned to the bedroom with a soapy washcloth and he joined them on the bed again.  He'd pulled his pants back up and fastened them but he remained bare-chested.  "Feel free to continue," he encouraged Cloud when the blond stopped for a moment.  "He's quite a mess and sterile wipes aren't enough to remedy that, I'm afraid."  Sephiroth began to clean Zack up as Cloud worked his hand over his cock.

 

"I'm...I'm just gonna make another mess soon," Zack predicted through clenched teeth as Cloud's attentions pleasured him. 

 

"True," Sephiroth observed with raised eyebrows.  "Perhaps you don't need a second orgasm, Zackary."

 

"No, no...I need it!" Zack gasped desperately.  "Come on, I've been pretty good about this, Seph!"

 

Sephiroth chuckled softly.  "Considering that it's you, I suppose you're right.  Very well, I suppose I can remove your restraints.  The collar and leash stay on, however."

 

"Sure," Zack agreed with a shuddering gasp.  "Whatever you say, hot stuff.  I'll...I'll just....oh god that's good, Cloud...I'll just keep my mouth shut and...and..." 

 

Cloud decided at that moment to cut down on the potential mess by lying down beside Zack, squirming down and taking his cock into his mouth.  Zack gave up trying to speak coherently and he dropped his head weakly down on the pillow and flexed in synch with the motions of Cloud's mouth.

 

Sephiroth shook his head and reached for his discarded jacket to dig through the pockets.  He found the key to the manacles binding Zack's wrists and he unlocked them and removed them.  Zack sighed in relief and tilted onto his back slowly, stroking Cloud's hair coaxingly as he did so.  Cloud followed him and kept sucking him off, running his palms up and down the bigger man's thighs lovingly.  He could tell by the way Zack's breath caught that he was very, very close.  Cloud deep throated him and swallowed, while fondling his balls with one hand.  Zack's back arched and he gasped the blond's name and tensed as the hot gush of semen spurted down Cloud's throat.

 

To his credit, Zack remembered to pull his hands away from Cloud's head as they clenched into convulsive fists and he grabbed handfuls of the comforter instead.  Sephiroth watched it all with sensual, heavy-lidded eyes and he reached out to stroke Cloud's bottom as the blond finished gulping down the rest of Zack's seed.

 

"Such an attentive blond we have," purred Sephiroth.  "Consider yourself fortunate, Zackary.  I'd have left you suffering for a while longer."

 

"Yeah," Zack agreed breathlessly, again stroking Cloud's hair as he allowed his sated member to slip out of his mouth.  "Cloud's not a meanie like you, Seph."

 

"I didn't quite catch that?" Sephiroth tilted his head and gave Zack a warning look.

 

"Uh, I mean Cloud's a real sweetheart," Zack revised, cringing a little.

 

Cloud smiled crookedly at Zack and shook his head with fond exasperation.  "Should have left the gag on you.  You're going to get yourself in trouble again with that mouth."

 

Sephiroth brushed his fingers through his hair and stretched out on his side, eyeing Zack with cool amusement.  "And you would think by now that he'd learn to curb his tongue better.  Sadly, that isn't the case."  He caught hold of Zack's trailing leash and tugged on it, urging the brunet to move closer to him.  Zack obeyed, still breathless from his release.  Sephiroth lowered his mouth to his for a bruising kiss and to Cloud's amazement, Zack's newly spent cock began to stir again.

 

"What do they _put_ in those Mako treatments, besides the Mako?" Cloud muttered.

 

Sephiroth broke the kiss and smirked, while Zack grinned sheepishly.  "Nothing that would account for Zackary's overblown sexual appetite."  He reached down and petted the slowly stiffening organ, drawing a sigh and a nuzzle from Zack. 

 

"So you're just a natural horn-dog," guessed Cloud with a grin.

 

Zack shrugged.  "You complaining about that, Goldie?"

 

Cloud considered the question and glanced at Zack's wakening cock before shaking his head with a bashful look at the dark-haired man.  He never had to worry about whether Zack would be in the mood for some loving or not.  Pretty much anytime he was ready, Zack was too and if the quietly admiring look in Sephiroth's green eyes was any indication, he felt similarly.

 

"Okay, I'm ready for more whenever you guys are," Zack suggested, waggling his eyebrows at both of them.

 

Sephiroth glanced at Cloud.  "And what makes you think either of us are in the mood for more, hmm?"

 

"Well for starters, you're petting it," reasoned Zack.  "You know that only makes it more frisky, Seph."

 

"Maybe I simply want to wake it up and collar it again," suggested Sephiroth ominously.

 

Zack's cocky grin fell and he shot an uncomfortable look at the discarded cock strap, lying on the bed between himself and Cloud.  "That's not funny."

 

Sephiroth chuckled and he stopped fondling the length of Zack's prick to check his watch.  "As much as I'd adore a bit of role reversal, I have reports to fill out and mission plans to approve." 

 

Zack gave him a sullen pout and Sephiroth lowered his mouth to his for a brief kiss, before leaning over him and treating Cloud to one as well.  "I'm sure the two of you can keep one another occupied until we all have time for this again.  I hate to fuck you and run Zackary, but I have little choice."

 

Sephiroth got off of the bed and retrieved the rest of his clothing while Cloud cuddled up to Zack and lay his head on his shoulder.  The General glanced back at the two of them and his serpentine gaze caught Cloud's.

 

"Don't forget to discipline him if he misbehaves, Strife."  He gave Cloud a crooked smile before leaving the bedroom.

 

Cloud opened his mouth to answer but Zack embraced him and rolled him onto his back.  Cloud murmured in surprise just before the bigger man's mouth sought out his and kissed him with hot passion.  Zack's groin was fully hard again and he rubbed it against Cloud's suggestively, pulling back to grin down at him when he groaned.

 

"So how about it, Chocobo?  Do I get another turn with you?"

 

"I...I've got a drill in the morning," protested Cloud breathlessly.  He heard the front door shut and lock as Sephiroth left the apartment.

 

Zack started kissing and licking his throat seductively.  "Yeah, and I've got a regiment of recruits to train tomorrow.  So what?  It's still early enough for a little more boom-boom."  He rubbed against him coaxingly.  "I guarantee you'll sleep good tonight, baby."  His mouth traveled back to Cloud's again and his tongue slid in with seductive skill to curl, thrust and stroke inside.

 

Cloud sighed against his lips and ran his hands over his back.  He'd be sore in the morning but he could always take some aspirin or a healing potion to fix that and Zack was right; he always slept well after a few rounds of vigorous sex.  He burst into soft laughter when Zack play-barked at him and stuck his tongue out like a happy, excited puppy.

 

"So do I get my bedtime treat or not?"  Zack licked him on the cheek.

 

Cloud tugged on the leash and pretended to sigh in exasperation.  "I suppose."

 

"Then I'm a happy puppy," sighed Zack with a grin.

 

Cloud wondered where Zack got all of his energy from, but as he'd admitted earlier, he really didn't have a complaint.

 

~********************************~

* * *

-The End

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
